1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a UV-curable ink-jet ink for fabricating liquid crystal display devices, electroluminescence display devices, electronic circuit boards and so on, to a UV-cured film formed by using the same, and to a display device and an electronic circuit board comprising the UV-cured film.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of forming desired patterns on a substrate by ink-jet printing with a UV-curable ink-jet ink at a lower cost are well known. Moreover, for this application, various UV-curable ink-jet inks have been proposed, as described in WO2004/099272, for example. In recent years, UV-curable ink-jet inks are required to be capable of being set with less irradiation energy (i.e., having a high sensitivity), forming a soft film suitably to be formed on a flexible substrate and forming highly fine patterns, while the UV-curable ink-jet inks in the prior art have the following problems. Highly fine patterns cannot be formed with them, since the ink diffuses widely after the ink droplet is dropped on a substrate. Additionally, as the ink has a high sensitivity, the film is formed harder.